The Lost Art Of The Ninja
by 0Kurai-kitsune0
Summary: There once was a child who wielded a power so ancient that even preceded the tailed beasts themselves, this is his story, the story of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, jinchuriki of the kyubi and the user of a forgotten art.


_'Environment sound'_

"Human talking'

'_Human thinking'_

**"Summon/tailed beast/Divine being talking"**

_**'Summon/tailed beast/Divine being talking'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the story, except OC I might create while writing this.

Konohagakure No Sato is known for its beauty, it is said that it's very friendly towards everyone, it didn't matter if it was a ninja, civilian, Kage or foreigner. All of that is true, except for one little boy... Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto is well-known across the village, and has been given different nicknames, like the demon brat, the Kyubi, the "thing", "it", and the prankster king of hell. But the saddest thing is, he Is given life threatening beatings every birthday, why? Because he has the **Kyubi No Yoko** sealed inside him, but the villagers can't see that he is himself, not the demon. Now, lets see what is happening to him.

Today is October 10th, and it has been 4 years since the Kyubi No Yoko, the mightiest of the tailed beasts attacked the village, and like every year, the villagers have taken it upon themselves to beat the poor child, or as they call him , "**demon brat", **but things were not supposed to be this way, far from it really, when the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the demon inside his **OWN** child, sacrificing himself in the process, he had one last wish, for his son to be seen as a hero, but as soon as the villagers found out about young Naruto, they started to hate him, loath him, despise him, and that is why, we find our young hero running across the streets, getting in alleys and sprinting to the only safe place he knew of, the big tower where the hokage-jiji lived, because he was the only one who treated him well, besides those creepy, but cool masked ninja, or superheroes as he called them ( ANBU if you did not get it ). And so he was thinking '_crap, they are starting to catch up to me, gotta go faster, faster, faster!'_He was so busy thinking, that he did not realize that he had taken a turn towards a dead-end. When he finally saw where he was, he screamed ''Nooo!'' then he saw the villagers approach him, and knowing what was gonna happen, got in a curl and waited for the blows to come, until everything went black.

_'Drip, Drip,_ _Drip_... Naruto woke up hearing that sound, and feeling water drip to his face, so, as any normal 4 years, he shot right up and took a defensive position, or at least he thought every 4 years old did that.

When he started to pay attention to his surroundings, he saw he was in some kind of sewer with some were bright coloured pipes, almost every pipe was a bright blue colour, but one large pipe was a deep red blood, so, his curiosity getting the best of him, he started following the pipe to where it went.

When he finally reached the end of the pipe, he was in a large, I mean huge room where there was a cage about 100 ft.'_Wow, that cage is __big__' _thought Naruto.

**"Who dares to enter my domain!?" **Said a voice from inside the cage.

''What the hell?!'' Now, Naruto was scared, very scared, because that voice sounded ancient, powerful, and corrupt.

**"He he he, look what the wind brought here! My pretty little sna..I mean container!" **The "voice" said.

"Container? What are ya talking 'bout?" As always, the fear leads to confusion.

**"I meant what I said you fleshbag! Don't make me repeat myself... now, do you even know WHO you are talking to?"**

"Umm... no?"

**"I am the Kyubi no Yoko... and I have a deal for you..."**

"A deal? And what do you mean by the kyubi!? Everyone knows that the fourth killed it!"

**"If you don't believe me, then ask your pack leader... your "Hokage" I think the name was..."**

**"But enough, it's time to make the deal... I will train you in a form of life that will bring you power, money, woman and respect everywhere you go.. BUT! I want you to kill a certain man..".**

"K-kill? What are you talking about, and who do you want me to kill?!"

**"His name is not important at these moment... just say yes or no, and this pathetic excuse of a conversation will end." '_What a troublesome kid... geez, that's why I don't have any myself'._**

…

…

…

…

**"Well?! ANSWER ME YOU HAIRLESS MONKEY!"**

…

…

…

"...I..."** ' **_Shit... well... I guess I could...'_

"...i..." _' But you never make a deal with a demon!'_

"I accept...**" **_'BUT... I want to be respected..'_

**"GOOD... THIS WILL BE INTERESTING MUAHAHAHAHAHA..."**

…**..**

…**..**


End file.
